sonicultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RandallCunninghamFan120/4th and Goal 2012-15 Legend Teams
4th and Goal 2012 #'1979-80 Pittsburgh Steelers: '''The team consists of legendary runningbacks Franco Harris and Rocky Bleier, joined together with Jack Lambert, Mel Blount, Lynn Swann, L.C. Greenwood, John Kolb, Larry Brown and Terry Bradshaw. That year, Franco Haris racked up 1,477 yards from scrimmage, while Rocky Bleier racked 711 yards from scrimmage as a backup for both Franco Harris and Sidney Thornton. Jack Lambert intercepted 7 passes for 44 yards. Mel Blount intercepted 3 passes for 1 yard, Jon Kolb blocked so good that Franco Harris average 4.8 yards per carry. Larry Brown caught a reception, for a yard and a TD. Lynn Swann caught 41 recpetions for 808 yards, 19.7 reception yard average, and 5 TDs. The QB of it all, Bradshaw, passed 2,915 yards and completed 54.9% of his passes and passed for 26 TDs, with all the great players, the team made it to the playoffs, but not for the first time, in their careers. #'1976-77 Denver Broncos:' The team happened to consist of Otis Armstrong and Rick Upshaw/Upchurch, Rick Upshaw, only a year after his rookie season, returned 4 punts for touchdowns, and 1,050 all-purpose return yards, he rushed 71 yards in 6 attempts, and rushed 25 yards at maximum for a TD. In that same year, he made 12 receptions for 340 yards, and a TD with 28.3 yards per reception. Otis Armstrong rushed 1,008 yards in 247 attempts (kinda sad though) and 8 TDs, he finished the season 1,465 yards from scimmage and 9 TDs from scrimmage. #'1977-78 New England Patriots: These Patriots consisted of rushing leader and fullback, Sam Cunningham, Darryl Stingley, a weak-boned wide reciever, and cornerback Mike Haynes. That year, Sam Cunningham attempted 270 rushes for 1,015 yards, and 4 TDs, he racked up 1,385 yards from scrimmage, the star reciever that eyar Darryl Stingley made 39 receptions and attempted 3 rushings, for 657 recieving/33 rushing yards and 5 recieving/1 rushing TD(s). Mike Hayes intercepted 5 passes on defense for 54 yards. Also, that year, Darryl Stingley was hit and killed on a game against the Raiders by Jack Tatum, who was clueless the reciever didn't even have the ball, this was part of the reason, this team was used in-game, R.I.P. #'1981-82 Cincinnati Bengals: '''The three most underrated players in franchise history Pete Johnson, Ken Anderson, Anthony Munoz play with great (but a little overrated) Cris Collinsworth. That year, Pete Johnson racked 274 rushing attempts for 1,077 yards, and 12 rushing TDs, in all, he racked up 1,397 yards from scrimmage and 16 scrimmage TDs, aside from all of that, he rushed 3.9 yards average, 67.3 yards per game in 17.1 attempts per game. Ken Anderson had a 98.4 QB rating and 300/479 pass completions. Anthony Munoz.....blocked good (and made receptions as WR, but not this year), and Cris Collinsworth made 67 receptions, 1,009 recieving yards, 8 TDs, 4.2 receptions per game and 63.1 recieving yards per game. #'1995-96 Dallas Cowboys: 'Troy Aikman completed 280/432 passes, Emmitt Smith racked up 2,446 yards from scimmage, 451 attempts, and 31 TDs. Darren Woodson and Deion Sanders both picked off 2 passes for 46 yards (Darren Woodson) and 34 yards (Deion Sanders) and 1 TD (Darren Woodson). Michael Irvin made 124 receptions for 1,788 yards and 13 TDs, making 14.4 yards per reception, 6.9 receptions per game, and 100.2 recieving yards per game. #'1999-00 Baltimore Ravens: 'In that season, Ray Lewis racked 3.5 sacks, picked off 3 passes for 97 yards, forced and recovered a fumble, and tackled 156 times, and 29 assists. Peter Boulware forced a fumble. Rod Woodson picked off 7 passes for 195 yards and 2 TDs. She fumbled once and dived for 2 fumble recoveries. Back-up running back Priest Holmes rushed 89 times for 506 yards and a 72-yard TD with 5.7/56.2 yards per carry/game, he was targeted 17 times in passes and caught 13 receptions, for 104 yards and a 34-yard TD reception with 1.4 receptions per game, 8.0/11.6 recieving yards per game, finishing the season with 610 yards from scrimmage and 2 TDs. #'1989-90 San Francisco 49ers: Category:Blog posts